This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Inflammation is a common symptom between obesity and insulin resistant. We plan to detect early onset of inflammation in mice model based on previous studies identifying biomarkers of chronic inflammatory response. We plan to systematically define and specifically reconstruct the metabolic analysis methodology we have developed to rapidly identify early and reliable biomarkers of inflammation after period of time in mouse model studies.